Judd Watts (What-If)
Biography What-If Judd Egon Watts (born November 25, 1985) is the son of Abraham and Samantha. He is of Irish and Scottish descent. He had two older siblings, Tyler and Kate, an older twin sister, Lydia, and a younger sister named Barbara. History Judd Watts is born on November 25, 1985 in Beverly Hills, California along with his older twin sister, Lydia Elizabeth to Abraham and Samantha. Lydia is, in fact, born four minutes older than Judd. Three years after Barbara Madonna was born, the Watts moved into Denver, Colorado. When he was 5, he was diagnosed with autism. He attended an elementary school in Denver on August 24, 1992 until June 1997. He starred as Augustus Gloop for the school play adaptation of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory in the second grade. On October 31, 1994, he found a 3 Musketeers with a razor blade in it. As he opened the bar, it shows a tiny razor blade. Samantha checked to see if the bar had a razor blade in it, she threw the razor blade in the trash and he started eating it without said blade. On the Summer of 1997, he moved to a combined junior senior high school in Denver on August 1997 until June 2004. He gains his first crush on Melinda Brandon when he was 14 years old. On September 16, 2009, he marries Melinda as they have children named after his childhood favorites. He gave birth to fraternal twins named Elton Delious (named after Elton John and Delious Kennedy of All-4-One) and Gloria Aaliyah (named after Gloria Estefan and the late Aaliyah). On January 5, 2012, Melinda gave birth to Tionne Moesha (named after Tionne Watkins and Moesha from the show of the same name). On May 21, 2015, Melinda now gives birth to a baby boy named Carlton Jonathan (named after Carlton Banks and Jonathan Taylor Thomas, seeing how Melinda is a huge JTT fan). Appearance He is a skinny grown man with brown hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin with freckles. As a little kid, his hair has curtains in them, wore a white shirt with light blue stripes, blue jeans and white Keds sneakers. For Halloween 1994, he is dressed as a bedsheet ghost. As a teenager, his hair is still in curtains and now wears a red-and-black bowling shirt, a puka shell necklace, JNCO jeans and black Skechers. He changed his hair and dyed it into frosted tips in mid-to-late 2000. He lost weight at age 19 as he was no longer his fat self. As an adult, he wears a white polo shirt, a blue sweater tied around his chest, khaki shorts, white socks, and black dress shoes. Personality He is kind and gentle towards other people. Quotes "Hey, Judd. Remember me? I'm you, except that I'm all grown up." -Judd to the original Judd Family Mom: Samantha Dad: Abraham Brother: Tyler Sisters: Barbara, Lydia, Kate Grandfather Grandmother Pet(s): Silvia (boa constrictor), Liz (lizard), Becky (cat) Trivia *His full name is Judd Egon Watts. **He is named after Judd Nelson, an actor and Egon Spengler, a Ghostbusters character. *His favorite cartoon is Animaniacs. *His favorite song is Can You Feel the Love Tonight By Elton John. *His favorite cereal is Cookie Crisp. *His blood type is O. *His dream was to become an astronaut. *He enjoys playing hockey, football and basketball. *He loves school plays, drama club and sports. *His favorite foods are pizza, tacos, chicken wings, nachos, Irish soda bread. *His favorite movie is The Lion King. Category:People Category:People from USA Category:People from Colorado Category:Boys from Colorado Category:People from California Category:Boys from California Category:What-If Counterparts Category:People with Autism